bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Comic 5: Valley of Fear
Valley of Fear is the fifth comic in the BIONICLE: Glatorian comic series. Plot Mata Nui has journeyed into northern Bara Magna to find the meaning behind the coin bearing the Skrall shield symbol. His searches have taken him to a massive structure known as the Valley of the Maze. While Mata Nui has gone on his quest, Sahmad has decided to attack. Riding on his Baranus V7, he dashes toward Ackar, who blasts him with his new fire powers. It doesn't affect him, but Kiina knocks him off the chariot with a water blast. Ackar then tells him to never capture Agori again, and they let him go. The three Glatorian then start worrying about other matters and Mata Nui, then remember why he went on alone: during a Skrall attack, a Thornax injured Berix, and Mata Nui asked that the others return to the united village. Kiina starts to think that maybe Mata Nui would leave without her, though Ackar states that Mata Nui has a good reason to come back. Inside the maze, Mata Nui encounters the first of the traps. He starts to go through, and Click starts speaking in his usual clicks, though Mata Nui reassures him that they will get through soon and realizes that he is encased halfway in ice. He wants to use his sword to break free, though the ice is replaced with fire. He then finds himself underwater, with some sort of tentacled monster attacking him. He then breaks through the ice on the surface and continues on his way. Later, Mata Nui is still trying to get through, though he has forgotten whether he has been traveling for hours or days. He then encounters a dead end, though the wall in front of him starts to rumble. He tries to turn back, though he finds the area behind him is now sealed. Mata Nui has Click transform into his Scarabax Shield and, using both his shield and sword, smashes through the wall. However, he finds that his escape has activated another trap and numerous Thornax Launchers are aimed at him. He hides behind his shield, but he then throws the shield at the launchers, smashing them, and he catches the shield as it boomerangs back toward him. Eventually, he reaches the center and finds the fortress in the center, wondering what lies inside, and what Makuta is plotting now. Months have passed since Teridax has taken over the Matoran Universe and exiled Mata Nui's spirit in the Ignika, flinging it into deep space. Despite this, he finds out that Mata Nui is still alive and on the planet his robot's history banks regocnize as Bara Magna. Teridax "knows" then that, to achieve his destiny, he must destroy Mata Nui. He then departs from Aqua Magna, ready for the coming battle. Characters *Mata Nui *Click *Ackar *Kiina *Sahmad *Teridax *Gresh *Several Skrall (Flashback only) *Berix (Flashback only) *The Great Beings (Mentioned only) *Prototype Robot (Inactive) Category:2009 Category:Comics Category:Media